Taming Each Other
by Hotspur101
Summary: Kagome and Sango lost their adoptive mother and are now living in a hursing home. Miroku and InuYasha come to work at the nursing home. What happens? Rated for swearing InuKag MirSan
1. Meeting Each Other

My first InuKag, MirSan pairings fanfic! Plz R&R! Thx so much!

**Disclaimer: don't own anything, it all belongs to Rumiko Takahashi...**

Hotspur101

PS Oh, and I might swear in this story... heh...it's only to bring out the characters' true personalities... heh... I mean, even I'll feel uncomfortable typing those words up... heh...

* * *

"Damn you, Miroku!" InuYasha hissed at his partner-in-crime, Miroku. 

"Well sor-ry, your majesty," Miroku hissed back, "but I was so cramped, and your gun was digging into my cheek, and I was sweating, and the corner we were hiding in was so small, what else could I do but fall out!" His black hair, as always in a short ponytail, bobbed as he turned his head sharply to InuYasha.

"You baka!" InuYasha hissed. Right then, he wished he could scream and whisper at the same time. His long, silvery hair, complete with floppy dog ears, swished around him as he turned his head sharply to Miroku's direction. "You could have just told me!"

"Oh, right, so everything has to be my fault."

InuYasha turned his amber eyes away from Miroku's chocolate ones and he sneered at the wall of the court room, baring his fangs. "Keh." His claws dug sharply into his knees, growling. 'That baka...'

Miroku and InuYasha had been caught in theft and were awaiting their sentence to be decided by the fat, white-haired, balding judge whose chubby legs dangled dangerously high from the ground. Miroku brushed aside some of his sweaty, loose hair. He was wearing a black t-shirt, a black glove on his left hand and black jeans, complete with combat boots. InuYasha was wearing identical clothing to Miroku. Both even had identical looks on their faces. And even identical thoughts. "That stupid, dumb jackass!'

Miroku and InuYasha jumped at the loud thump of the judge's hammer. "I have reached a conclusion!" The old man said with a flourish. InuYasha crossed his arms and rolled his dangerously-amber eyes. "And what, may I ask, is it?"

"Both of you will serve at the nursing home for the whole summer."

Both Miroku and InuYasha's jaws flew open. The judge listened tentatively for the scrape of their jaws as they reached the foor. "Th-th WHOLE summer!" InuYasha cried.

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Absolutely?"

"...Yes..."

"Are you absolutely damn sure?"

The judge sighed, ignoring the swear word. "Must I lengthen the amount of time to make the point clear to you two?"

Miroku and InuYasha both desperately shook their heads.

"Thought not."

**A FEW DAYS LATER...**

InuYasha and MIroku each dragged their own duffel bags along behind them as they dragged their feet in an equally dreading fashion as they reached the swinging doors of the nursing home. Stepping into the building, InuYasha's sensative nose twitched at the unfamiliar smell. Miroku just kept his eyes down. This was going to be a long summer...

Meanwhile...

Kagome and Sango both sat beside the window of a small room they both shared. Both had expressionless looks on their youthful faces. Both were remembering. Again. How Kagome had been adopted in Japan and Sango in China, how they lived a wonderful life together as adopted sisters of a single mother, how their foster mother was killed right before their eyes, and how they both refused to talk any longer. Not even to each other.

Sango stroked the fur on her pet, Kirara's back, fingering her two tails, and glancing at Kagome. Kagome was too busy staring at the beautiful cherry blossoms growing on a tree just beyond their window. Sango sighed and glared at the tree as well. Why was this happening to her and Kagome? Tests, according to what she and Kagome had heard, proved that their voice boxes were still perfectly capable of talking, but their mind refused to let them function. Sango mentally rolled her eyes. Let her and Kagome's voice boxes malfunction. What did it matter? Life was no longer worth living, for Kagome and herself.

What was the point?

Who would take care of them?

Both Sango and Kagome had been thinking like this ever since they were taken in at this nursing home. Both girls were capable of everything. Feeding themselves, dressing themselves, bathing themselves, and sometimes, when necessary, beating the crap out of people to emphasize the fact that both were karate black belts.

But talking.

That was a totally different idea.

Kagome sighed. Sango knew she was thinking the same thing as herself.

And sighed.

Right then, their nurse, an old woman named Kaede, led Miroku and InuYasha into the room. Kagome and Sango both looked up at the boys at the same time. Their emotionless eyes met the ember and chocolate-brown eyes of the two criminals. Sango put Kirara aside, and she and Kagome stood up. In unison, both girls put their hands in the ying-yang positions and bowed. Sitting back down, they turned back to the window.

As Kaede told Miroku and InuYasha roughly the reason why the two young girls were at the nursing home, InuYasha found his eyes straying all too often at the girl with the soft-looking black hair and the large brown eyes, though they were completely emotionless. Something drew him to that girl. The way she'd looked at him, the way she sat, the way she stared off into the distance; all this attracted him to her. InuYasha tried in vain to shake these thoughts from his head. 'Focus, man!' He screamed at himself. 'You're a criminal, not some lovesick fool!'

Miroku had the same problem, though he wasn't scolding himself as harshly about it. There was something strange about the girlwith the perfectly straightblack hair and the pink-lineddark eyes. He studiedclosely how gently she patted her two-tailed cat thing, and all of a sudden, he wanted to reach over and touch her. Miroku stared aimlessly into the emotionless eyes of the girl that he couldn't tear his eyes from. What was this feeling inside him? It was warm and nice, but he could feel that it was not...right. He was a criminal, she a young, innocent girl who suffered the inabilityto talk. How could they ever turn out friends?

Both boys only half-listened to the tale Kaede was telling. They were more busy trying to stop themselves from falling too far for two girls they'd only met for about 5 minutes.

Kagome and Sango carefully avoided their gazes. What was wrong with those perverts? Did THEY like being stared at?

Kagome and Sango sighed as they were introduced to each other.

Whatever...

A/N: Was it good?


	2. Classes

Next chappie up!

**Disclaimer: it all belongs to Rumiko Takahashi...**

Hotspur101

And, peeps, I only gotthree reviews:

**XxDemonExterminatorHanayuxX**

**animeboysrock23**

**Inuyasha's-evil-twin-Krissy **

Thanks, peeps! Really apreciate it!

* * *

After InuYasha and Miroku had been led to their rooms, they unpacked the small load of things they'd brought along. By then, it was already dinnertime. Miroku and InuYasha were about to leave for the dining room before Kaede stopped them. 

"Whadaya want, old hag?" InuYasha yawned lazily.

Kaede narrowed her eyes, but said nothing about the insult.

"Kagome and Sango normally don't come to dinner. I'd like to see how easily you two can get them to come..."

InuYasha opened his mouth to protest, but Miroku put a hand on his arm to stop him. "Don't argue with her," he murmured in a low voice as he led InuYasha away.

"Keh."

When the two found their way to Kagome and Sango's room, they found themselves staring into the eyes of the two emotionless girls again. Whatever emotion they were feeling, they were good at hidingit.

Miroku cleared his throat.

"Er...it's dinnertime...?"

Kagome and Sango looked at each other, then stood up. They made no move to follow the boys. Kirara looked up questioningly at the two girls.

Miroku sighed and took Sango's arm gently, leading her out. Kirara followed.

That left InuYasha and Kagome.

InuYasha, who hadn't said a word to Kagome before, sighed as well. "C'mon..."

InuYasha took her arm as well and the two walked out.

When they got to the dining room, InuYasha and Miroku surveyed it. They had not had a real meal for sometime, but Kagome and Sango were used to this view. They were dragged to it 3 times a day. Nothing special. Neither of them were hungry.They had other things to worry about.These two new boys...something was...strange about them. They were different from the other employees about.

Kaede caught sight of the four. And sighed. 'The girls have only met the boys for half a day and they listen to them more than they do me?' She sighed again. 'It doesn't make sense...'

After dinner, which was fairly silent among the four, they headed separate directions. None of them got much sleep that night...

The next day, Kagome was going to go to archery lessons. Taking her bow, which was beautiful polished wood, and a few perfectly-sharpened, fletched arrows in a tube-pack that could be slung over her shoulders, Kagome headed off. Kaede insisted that InuYasha go along with her.

The place where she was to learn archery was a 3 minutes' walk from the nursing home. Neither Kagome nore InuYasha said a word throughout the short walk.

Kagome's trainer was a young man named Kouga, who had a long ponytail of black hair. After shaking hands, Kouga suggested that InuYasha stay and watch. Having nothing else to do, InuYasha accepted the offer and sat down, crosslegged, to watch.

First was warmup. Kagome did a quick check of her bow and arrows, practicing how to fit the arrow into the bow and pull the bowstring back. After pricking the tips of her arrows to her fingertips to see if they were sharp enough, the three teens stepped outside into a few acres' yard of trees.

Kouga began to explain. "Allright, Kagome. I will be moving around in front of the trees, and you will get four chances to pin me to a tree. In the first shot, youget to use four arrows. In the second, you get to use three. In the third, you can only use two, and in the last, you can only use one. Got it?"

Kagome just nodded wordlessly.

Assuming a stance, Kagome fitted four arrows into her bow and, closing one eye, she pointed the arrows at Kouga, who was currently doing the disco in front of a few trees. InuYasha sat back. This was going to be interesting...

Kagome suddenly let go, and the four arrows whizzed out to Kouga, pinning him to a tree.Two arrows were pinning his arms to the tree- two were pinning his legs down.

After yanking the arrows out of the tree, Kagome returned towhere she first stood and fitted three arrows into her bow. Taking aim, Kagome pulled the arrows back further for more force and let go, pinning all but one of Kouga's legs to another tree.

Now, Kagome took two arrows and aimed them at Kouga's waving arms, pinning his hands above his head, leaving his legs dangling.

InuYasha was impressed, though he wouldn't show it. 'Keh,' he thought. 'She will never get Kouga with only one arrow.'

Kagome fitted one arrow into her bow and pulled it back, taking careful aim. Now, Kouga was doing the hula, both of his hands together outto the side. Kagome gritted her teeth, narrowing the eye she hadn't closed. InuYasha sat up, interested. Kagome waited, biding her time.

And fired.

The arrow pinned Kouga's sleeves together onto a tree, leaving Kouga's legs to dangle inches from the ground.

By now, it had already been an hour. Kagome recollected all of her arrows and she and InuYasha headed back home.Wordlessly.

Sango had gone to rock-climbing lessons.Miroku droveher, with Kaede in the back. When they arrived, Sango entered the huge building wordlessly. Nodding her greetings to her teacher, a young man named Hinta, Sango tied the gear around her waist.

With Hinta at the rope which kept her dangling, Sango chose the second-to-hardest route to the top-a route called "Spiderman"-and began to climb, her feet and hands gripping places on the fake rock that seemed impossible to grip. Miroke and Kaede stood off to the side, watching. Hinta called out peices of advice to the young teen as she began to advance higher and higher.

When she was right in the midst of the route, Sango found herself stuck. Gritting her teeth, she flipped 180, now her back to the rock. She began to climb her way up this way, and when she was near the place where things got easier, she flipped back around and kept on climbing. Her body seemed like fluid, never stopping anywhere and advancing upwards quickly-like Spiderman.

When she was at the red button at the very top, Sango climbed a bit higher, and reached for the button. Gritting her teeth harder, she stretched more, reaching for the button, but it was still only inches from her grasp. Sango narrowed her eyes. She had only one more thing to try.

Sango took a deep breath, and, clinging to the rocks with her hands, she flipped up, her back to the rocks, as if doing a handstand. She bent her knees a bit, her feet groping for the button. When she felt it beneath the sole of her shoes, she kicked it, and a sound of applausing rang throughout the building.

Flipping back upright, Sango breathed a sigh of relief as she let go of the rock, her palms sweaty, and Hinta slowly released some of the rope, allowing her to drift down. When her feet touched the bottom, Sango sighed again and undid the fastenings around her waist, stretching.

Sango was ready for the hardest route.

But she would do that one in her next lesson, which was next week.

The next day, the two girls switched classes. Sango went to archery and Kagome to rock-climbing. Both girls advanced well, according to their teachers, though Kagome was still a tad better than Sango at archery and Sango was a tad better at rock-climbing then Kagome. Sango had missed the shot where she could only use one arrow, and Kagome slipped while climbing the Spiderman route.

Miroku had already gotten to know Sango better by asking her simple yes-no questions. Sango felt better around him as well. InuYasha and Kagome were also getting along, but not as well. But Kagome didn't mind. As long as he left her alone, she was fine with it.

Then, the day after that, Miroku and InuYasha were in for a surprise.

Kaede announced it to them during breakfast.


End file.
